Soul Hunter
Soul Hunters are a sentient race that collects the souls of the dead in order to preserve them.Soul Hunter (episode) Background The Soul Hunters are capable of sensing the time when a being is about to die and are drawn to this moment in order to capture the soul of the individual. These people are not ordinary people but special ones; the artists, poets and leaders of their race whose achievements are too important to lose. Soul Hunters capture souls because they believe that once a person dies, their existence ends; there is no heaven or great realm where all the souls of the deceased reside. To them, all that a person is and all they will ever become ends when the body dies. As such, the Soul Hunter order believe that is their duty to preserve the souls of those important individuals. They deny themselves this gift and do not preserve their own souls. The Minbari find this practice of capturing souls abhorrent. Due to their belief in reincarnation, the Minbari believe that removing souls from the cycle of reincarnation diminishes them as a race. Soul Hunter abilities include sensing the passing of a being, inducing unconsciousness and empathically learning the language of another race quickly. They are also an extremely long-lived species who live for thousands of years. History In the distant past, the Soul Hunters sensed the passing of not an individual but an entire species on the distant planet of Ralga. This was the greatest accomplishment of the Soul Hunters who sent dozens of their order to claim the souls of an entire species and placed it within a large spherical vessel where it was stored within a Whisper Gallery. They would not know though that the souls they collected were not dying but evolving and the act of capturing their souls would drive the species mad.River of Souls One of the most noted moments that involve the Soul Hunters was the beginning of the Earth-Minbari War when the Minbari leader Dukhat was killed when his ship met the Humans. Seeing the opportunity to preserve a powerful soul, a Soul Hunter attempted to take the soul of Dukhat but failed as the Minbari had a wall of their warriors protecting the Minbari leader. This was one of the very few moments of a Soul Hunters failure to accomplish his task and the act drove him mad. Known Soul Hunters * "Rogue" Soul Hunter * "Brother" Soul Hunter * "Young" Soul Hunter Apocrypha The Mongoose Publishing factbook Darkness and Light states that the Soul Hunters are products of First One design, most probably created by the First Ones called the Mindriders, who attempted to capture and preserve the wisdom and power of the younger, mortal generation of Lorien's race, the Speakers. The Soul Hunters are said to have been genetically based on the Speakers as well. The project failed and the Soul Hunters were let loose, whereupon they developed a mission to preserve souls based on their original purpose. Notes The First UK Chanel Four Screening of the Episode Soul Hunter received some complaints due to Delenn referring to the Minbari name for the soul hunter (shag toth) pronouncing the word shag tot. "Shag" being an sexual reference in the UK and "tot" being a colloquialism for small children. References Category:Races Category:Soul Hunters